Held Back
by TRDancer
Summary: Jasper can't have what he wants--but does he really need it? Crackfic. Written for A.Little.Green.Alien and Edward's Angst's Summer Contest.


**Summer Fanfiction Competition**

Penname- TRDancer

Story title- Held Back

Summary- Jasper can't have what he wants--but does he really need it? Crackfic.

Word count-1738

**If you want to know about the contest, please visit A. Little. Green. Alien's profile.**

* * *

I felt Emmett's arms wrap around me from behind, pulling me away from my goal. Carlisle rushed to help, throwing his arm around my waist and yanking backwards.

"Jasper," Emmett hissed in my ear, "you can't."

Oh yes, I most definitely could.

I struggled against them, grabbing onto Emmett's ribcage and trying to push away from him, but his arms stayed locked tight around my midsection.

I switched direction, trying to get leverage off Carlisle with my foot, flailing it in the air uselessly.

"Let me go!" I screeched.

"No, Jasper," Carlisle said calmly. "You can't, and you know it."

No, sorry, I don't know it.

"Jasper..." Emmett warned.

Shut the fuck up.

I want that water.

"Jasper, be reasonable," Bella said from her lawn chair, turning the page in her magazine before looking up at the struggle behind her. "We're in Mexico. That water has probably been sitting out here for days, and who knows what kind of disease it might be carrying."

I went limp in Emmett and Carlisle's grip.

"_Fine."_

~*~

Rose tackled me from behind, pinning me to the ground. I tried to roll over and get on top, but she pushed me back down again. Edward came up behind her and grabbed my hair firmly so that I couldn't move. I spat, trying to get sand out of my mouth.

"Jasper, what is with you today? You're such a fucking spaz." Rose shook her head in disgust, rolling off me but keeping one leg securely on my back, holding me down.

"He took my ice cream! Fucking little kid," I mumbled through the sand, spitting again.

"That's no reason to chase him with a plastic shovel—that you stole from that little girl back there, by the way." Edward plucked the shovel out of my hand and used it to point to the crying toddler sitting in the sand.

I looked up at Edward, squinting, to notice one little thing that made my face burn with embarrassment.

The shovel was pink.

"You should go give it back and apologize, Jasper," Rosalie reprimanded me. She slid her leg off my back and Edward pulled me up by my hair.

"Get over there," he said impatiently, handing the shovel to me. I took it reluctantly and stalked over to the crying toddler, whose eyes widened at the sight of me coming closer to her. The kid's mother peered suspiciously up at me and braced herself to dive for her kid if need be.

I sighed, kneeling down next to the kid and putting the pink shovel in front of her.

_"Sorry."_

~*~

Esme gripped my arm tightly.

"No, Jasper," she murmured.

I wanted to scream 'And why the motherfucking hell not?' at her, but I didn't. She was paying for this trip, and she was Edward and Alice's mom. I respected that shit.

"But..." I glanced over her shoulder. "But..."

"No," she repeated.

I hate that fucking word.

It keeps me from my doughnuts.

"But I neeeeeeeeeeeeeed them," I whined.

Esme looked like she wanted to roll her eyes.

"You don't need more sugar."

I stared over her shoulder as she ranted about the terrible things sugar could do to your body. I stared at the doughnuts—the perfect circles of delicious tasting beauty, all powdered sugar and glazed, with luscious insides. They would be delicious, a dance fest for my taste buds, melting in my mouth, and...

"Jasper." Esme snapped her fingers in front of my eyes. "Do you understand?"

I sighed.

_"Yes."_

~*~

"Forty-eight, zero!" Bella called from her post by the net.

Alice was beating my ass.

She grinned devilishly as she served the ball and _did I just see her wink?_

The ball was suddenly close to me, almost too close to hit. I jumped and swung my arm through the air. My body crashed into the volleyball net and landed in the sand below. My hand flopped out beside me and the ball smacked down on the other side of the net.

"Jasper!" Alice shrieked, running up next to me and kneeling down in the sand beside me. "Are you okay?"

I peered blearily up at her through my eyelashes. The blazing sun behind her head made her look like an angel with a bright, shining halo.

"Pretty..." I reached up to touch her face and missed somehow. I frowned and tried again. And again. And again. And again...

Alice grabbed my hand and guided it to her face. Then she leant down and kissed me. I stiffened, and then relaxed as she melted into me, pressing her body to mine, becoming one with me.

Completing me.

And then she was on the other side of the net again, volleyball in hand. I stood up and tried to go over to her.

"Come on, Alice, I don't want to play _this _game anymore."

Alice shook her head teasingly.

Bella blew her whistle.

"Get back on the other side, Jasper!"

"But—" I shot a glance longingly at Alice, then a pleading one at Bella.

Bella shook her head. "Go on, Jasper," she said firmly.

I sighed and treaded back to my side of the net.

"Ready to play?" Alice chirped out, holding the ball in a serving position.

_"Sure."_

~*~

"Emmett, get your fucking ass back here and bring my fucking girlfriend with you," I hissed. Edward's grip on my wrist tightened as I tried to pull away in the direction of the hotel's door.

"Your fucking girlfriend, hm? Just how good is she at fucking?" Em joked. In the background I heard Alice squawk a protest, along with the sound of a slap, and Emmett laughed.

I peered out the window, trying to move around enough to be able to see Alice and Emmett out of it. This was hard, however, seeing as Edward's grip on my wrist wasn't letting me go anywhere.

"Emmett," I said slowly, "you can't take her to a bar. You're both underage."

"And who was the one who went and got us both fake ID?" Emmett accused.

I exploded. _"Not for that reason, Emmett!"_

"Then why?" he asked conversationally.

"Because... because... for... emergencies! Emergencies only! And a bar is not an emergency!"

"Hey, man, I think it is. Alice has never had any alcohol, and she's not going to be underage for much longer. Everyone know that to be smart about drinking you have to drink five times when you're a minor, three times when you get legal, and twice when you're contemplating suicide. Once you get those ten times in, _then_ you get 'smart' and say no to drinking. And that's something we'd like young Alice to do, right?"

"Yes, but—"

"No fucking buts. Anyways, Jasper, you've forgotten where we are. This is Mexico. The likelihood of us being carded is _much _less than back home."

"Oh, for the love of God," I swore, throwing my phone at the nearest wall and not even flinching when it shattered into a million pieces. "Edward, let me go."

"I don't think so," Edward said calmly, looking after the smashed phone interestedly.

"Edward, you have five seconds."

He didn't move.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1," I counted for him.

I wrenched my arm up and outwards, but Edward's grip just locked down even tighter, turning the skin around his clenched fist bright red. I winced slightly. I was going to have a huge ass bruise right there...

I brought my other hand up, clenched in a fist, and brought it down right on Edward's nose.

There was a loud cracking sound.

Edward stood completely still, not moving a muscle.

I stared at my fist. _What the fuck have I done?_

"Edward?" I heard Bella call from across the lobby. Edward turned around to look at her as she ran down the stairs, ponytail bobbing behind her. "Edward, are you okay?"

Edward waited until she was beside us to answer. "I'm fine, Bella, sweets."

I crumpled down on to the floor. Edward let my wrist go.

"Your nose is bleeding," Bella said worriedly. "Here." She handed him a Kleenex from her pocket, then turned to me. "What did you hit him for, Jasper?"

I shook my head.

She was silent for a moment before saying, "Well?"

I shook my head again.

I could see that she was trembling, and all of a sudden her hands were on my shoulders, shaking me back and forth. "What did you do it for? _Why? _What the fuck, Jasper!"

I stayed silent, just letting her take out her anger on me.

It wasn't as if I could stop it.

After what seemed like eternity, Bella's warm hands left my shoulders to be replaced by cooler ones, hands that had been outside in the cool night air.

"Jasper," Rose said, "Jasper, look at me."

I did.

"You need to stop with these mood swings and freak-outs. I know that it's all about our parents—"

Something in my eyes must have made her stop talking.

She sighed. "Let me see your hand."

I held it up for her. "My thumb's broken," I said in a raspy voice.

She shook her head. "What sort of idiot punches someone with their thumb inside of their hand?"

I smiled wryly.

"The kind that's tired of being held back from everything he wants."

Rose smiled back at me.

"Well, here comes one of the things you want." She pointed behind me.

I turned around to see Alice jogging up behind me.

"Jasper! I convinced the limo driver to bring me back to get you. I don't want my first drinking experience to happen without you there!"

"Jasper needs to go to the ER," Rose said matter-of-factly.

Alice's face crumpled. "Oh no! What happened? No, tell me on the way. Come on, let's get you out to the limo, it'll be faster than calling nine-one-one..."

I smiled blissfully as Alice and Rose helped me up and Alice continued to babble on and on.

Maybe I didn't need everything.

_"Just her."_

_

* * *

_**This is inspired by this picture: ****http: //i715 . photobucket . com/albums/ww153/wtvoc/jasperomg . jpg**

**Truthfully, I see sexy things happening there, but I don't write smut. ;) This is my substitute.**

**Thanks to R.M. J. Lennixx, JennCD, and LivesInDreams for some of the ideas, and to JennCD for pre-reading.**

**Also, thanks to DASFT, who said I had to publish something if he was going to publish something. So... I published, and his entry for the Tattward contest is up too! w00t!**

**Please review! :D **


End file.
